O Gato dele comeu meu Feijão!
by Princesa Chi
Summary: [ONESHORT DG]Quando um feijão e um gato causam uma história de amor? Gina conta como isso é possível...


_N/A: Ok, mais uma loucura que saiu da minha mente imaginativa. One-short D/G, sem qualquer spoiler. Espero que gostem dessa loucura que eu escrevi! _

**_Sinopse:_**_ Quando um feijão e um gato causam uma história de amor? Gina conta como isso é possível... _

* * *

**O gato dele comeu meu feijão! **

_Fanfic by Princesa Chi _

Vou contar uma história muito estranha para vocês. A história de como eu comecei a namorar o inimigo número um da minha família através de um acontecimento, no mínimo, besta.

Primeiro de tudo, acho melhor eu me apresentar. Meu nome é Virgínia Weasley, sou a caçula da família e a queridinha de todos. Desde criança, minha mãe me ensinou a cuidar de hortas, afinal, tínhamos várias no quintal, para alimentar toda a nossa família. Tínhamos uma variedade de legumes e verduras, mas a planta que eu mais gostava de criar era o feijão. Nossa, não me pergunte o porquê, mas eu adorava criar esse legume!

Talvez seja porque é uma planta fácil de criar. Vejam só, em apenas uma semana ela já criou raízes, caule e folhas. Eu me divertia na minha infância plantando vários feijões em dias diferentes, só para vê-los crescendo.

Acho que eu sempre tive um fraco por coisas da natureza. São coisas que não pertencem nem ao mundo bruxo e nem ao mundo mágico, penso eu. A natureza é esplendida, a vida em um universo único.

Pois bem, voltando... Acontece que, desde que entrei em Hogwarts, nunca mais plantei feijões, não me pergunte por quê. Mesmo eu passando dois meses inteiros de férias em casa, eu não plantava. Talvez tenha sido porque eu encontrei outras atividades que me entretiam, como garotos, por exemplo. Mas isso não vem ao caso...

Acontece que agora eu, nos meus plenos 16 anos de vida, resolvi retardar a minha mente. Sério, certo dia em meados de março eu acordo e me dá vontade de plantar um feijão. Vê se pode! Uma garota, ou melhor, uma _moça_ do meu tamanho plantando feijãozinho no dormitório feminino!

Contudo, a vontade de plantar um feijão não passou, e me vi obrigada a arranjar uma maneira e um local para o plantio de um. Arranjar uma semente foi fácil, bastou ir à cozinha e pedir a um dos elfos-domésticos. O problema era o local. Como eu não queria plantar em um vaso ou coisa parecida (afinal, não queria ser zoada pelas garotas do meu dormitório), resolvi plantar meu querido feijão em algum lugar nos terrenos de Hogwarts. Devem estar se perguntando o porquê de eu não ter plantado nas estufas, certo? Bom, eu realmente não estava a fim de meu feijãozinho ser devorado pelas plantas carnívoras da professora Sprout.

Após um tempo de procura, encontrei um local perfeito. Era atrás do castelo, um pouco escondido até. Mas a terra era perfeita, parecia realmente ser rica em sais minerais. Com muito orgulho, plantei a minha semente de feijão ali e molhei o local com água que eu havia pegado no lago antes de ir para ali. Fui embora, doida para o dia seguinte.

Por incrível que pareça, sentia a mesma excitação que eu sentia quando era criança. Queria ver o feijão crescendo depressa, surgindo por entre a terra. Ah, mais que belo feijão ele ia ser!

Dia após dia, eu ia no local e regava com água. Fiquei muito satisfeita ao ver que meu feijão brotava, com o pequeno caule se reerguendo pela terra. Passado quase uma semana, voltei ao local para molhar meu feijão e, surpresa, ele não estava ali! No local, havia apenas a raiz dele arrebentada, com a terra remexida.

Corri e me agachei, a procura de evidência de quem ou o quê poderia ter feito aquilo; foi então que eu vi, marcado na terra molhada, as marcas de pata de gato. Me enchi de ódio pelo felino que poderia ter feito aquilo. Eu não tinha nada contra gatos, pelo contrário, eu adorava-os. Mas naquele momento, tudo que eu queria era encontrar o gato que tinha feito aquilo e esganá-lo.

Muito pê da vida, resolvi não desistir. Novamente, arranjei uma semente de feijão e plantei ali. Depois de uma semana de cuidados, o novo feijão estava exatamente como o que havia sido comigo pelo gato. Fui embora, sem saber o destino que aguardava meu feijão. Dia seguinte ao voltar no local, encontrei a mesma terra remexida e a raiz para fora da terra. Com ímpeto de chorar, olhei a mesma marca de pata de gato perto.

Resolvi não desistir. Plantei outro feijão no mesmo local, só que dessa vez eu ia vigiar os gatos da redondeza, para que nada de errado acontecesse ao meu feijão.

Durante a semana seguinte, cuidei do meu terceiro feijão com muito carinho e cuidado. Vigiava os gatos que se aproximavam do local e os botava pra fora. Passou-se uma semana e meu feijão ainda estava lá, inteirinho. Quase duas semanas depois, meu feijão estava lindo, já com folhas grandes e prestes a criar vagens.

Certo dia, após essas duas semanas, quando eu fui regar o meu feijão, encontrei no local ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

Ele era um rapaz muito bonito, com 17 anos e com corpo e feições de dar inveja até em modelos. Contudo, o seu sobrenome afastava qualquer pessoa que não tenha intenções de se aproveitar de sua "fama" no mundo bruxo.

Eu passei por ele, que se encontrava parado, olhando pra as moitas com atenção. Pareceu então que ele me notou, pois logo falou:

- Ei Weasley, o que faz aqui?

- Não é da sua conta, Malfoy.

- Educação se usa, Weasley.

Decidi não começar uma discussão. Com todo cuidado de sempre reguei o meu feijão, e senti alguém olhando para mim.

- O que você está olhando, Malfoy?

Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, até que resolveu perguntar.

- O que você está plantando, Weasley?

Eu fiquei na dúvida se respondia ou não. Optei por falar, talvez assim ele me deixasse em paz de uma vez.

- Um pé de feijão.

Malfoy então desatou a rir. Sério, nunca entendi porque ele riu tanto naquele momento. Eu o observava, meio incrédula. Então percebi o quão lindo ele ficava daquela maneira, sem aquele sorriso irônico na face, apenas rindo naturalmente. Aff, nem eu sabia porque estava pensando nisso naquele momento, mas... Ah, pensar bem dos outros por um momento não faz mal a ninguém, faz?

Quando a crise de riso do Malfoy passou, e ele conseguiu respirar, eu perguntei.

- Do que você riu tanto, Malfoy?

Ele ainda olhou para mim com um olhar divertido, antes de responder.

- Acredite, Weasley, você não vai querer saber. – eu olhei de forma interrogativa e ele completou – foi só um lapso da minha mente, imaginei coisas sem noção.

Continuei olhando indagadora, esperando resposta. Ele fez silêncio por um tempo, decidindo de contava ou não, então resolveu falar.

- Ok, eu fiquei imaginando uma história que eu ouvi há muito tempo atrás, sobre um garoto e um pé de feijão. Na história, o garoto plantava feijões mágicos que cresciam até o céu, e depois ele escalava tudo. Eu fiquei imaginando você subindo por um pé de feijão e a imagem pareceu cômica demais para a minha mente.

Ok, eu tinha que concordar, quando eu me imaginei subindo por um legume gigante, também tive que rir. Não tive uma crise como o Malfoy, mas foi o suficiente para quebrar o clima.

Ao parar de rir, olhei novamente para ele. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão... fofa. Sério, é a melhor palavra que eu posso encontrar para defini-lo naquele momento. Havia um meio sorriso em seus lábios, mas um meio sorriso sincero, não um irônico como ele costumava fazer. E seus olhos... Nossa, nunca vi olhos tão inexpressivos! Eles pareciam olhar bem fundo dentro de mim, e causava-me arrepios. Nunca, em nenhum momento da minha vida, me senti daquela forma.

Nós não estávamos tão longe um do outro, a distância era de pouco mais de um metro. Senti-me tentada a me aproximar, mas, antes que eu fizesse isso, ouvi um barulho estranho, de algo sendo mastigado. Malfoy também ouviu, pois logo olhou para trás de mim. Ao virar-me, deparei com uma cena chocante demais para mim: um gato todo cinza _devorava_ o meu feijão. Assim, na minha frente. Eu assisti o meu feijão ser assassinado na minha frente, tem idéia do que é isso?

Fiquei estática, sem conseguir me mover. Só olhava o gato mastigar as lindas folhas de meu feijão. Fui tirada do transe ao ouvir a voz do Malfoy chamando algo.

- Ulisses, venha cá, largue essa planta, agora!

O gato cinza parou de mastigar e foi miando até o Malfoy. Continuei estática, e boquiaberta. Então o gato que vinha assassinando meu feijão era do Malfoy?

Eu não podia acreditar. E eu estava a poucos segundos atrás admirando aquele sonserino idiota! Olhei-o com tanta fúria que ele pareceu perceber., mas nada comentou, esperou eu falar primeiro. Fiz então uma pergunta de resposta óbvia.

- Esse gato é seu?

- É.

- E o que ele faz aqui?

- Não sei, é o que eu vim descobrir, por isso você me encontrou aqui.

Fiz silêncio por alguns instantes antes de continuar.

- Sabia que esse é o meu terceiro feijão que o seu gato devora?

- Como pode ter tanta certeza que foi ele quem devorou os outros dois?

- Por que eu tenho! – gritei em resposta. Havia perdido todo meu autocontrole. Fui até o meu feijão e me agachei, observando a terra. Dessa vez ele não havia sido arrancado, ainda restava o caule bem plantado. Só que eu não tinha mais vontade de criar um novo feijão. Para que? O maldito gato do Malfoy ia comer todos os que eu plantasse. E num momento estúpido como aquele, eu não consegui fazer outra coisa sem ser começar a chorar ali, ajoelhada, em frente ao meu feijão.

Malfoy se aproximou de mim esse ajoelhou ao meu lado.

- Weasley... Me desculpa, eu não sabia que um feijão era tão importante para você. Por que você não planta um novo?

- Você não entende, não é? – disse eu, ainda chorando, só que com raiva – sabe o que é dedicar seu carinho à algo, todo dia, e de repente ver esse algo destruído? Eu não agüento mais plantar alimentos para seu gato. Eu desisto!

Levantei-me e saí dali, deixando o Malfoy sozinho. Fui para o meu quarto, sem olhar pra cara de ninguém. Parecia que o milagre da vida que eu tanto adorava olhar havia se acabado. Sentia-me péssima por causa de um feijão, quer coisa mais deprimente do que isso?

Passaram-se dias, e eu procurava não pensar no meu feijão. Não olhava mais na cara do Malfoy, ele passava por mim e eu olhava para o outro lado. Apesar de naquele dia eu ter tido ímpetos de me aproximar dele, não conseguia mais fazer isso. Aquele parecia ter sido um momento único entre nós dois, duas pessoas completamente diferentes.

Passou-se duas semanas e, num belo dia, eu resolvi passar de novo no antigo lugar que meu feijão estava plantado, no meu horário de sempre. E, para a minha mais profunda surpresa, meu feijão estava lá, lindo e forte. Não era uma plantinha pequena, mas sim uma planta maior, já com as vagens prontas para dar sementes. Como aquele feijão surgira ali? Foi então que eu ouvi um barulho atrás de mim e virei-me para olhar. Malfoy estava a poucos metros de mim, parado, meio que olhando para baixo e para mim.

- O caule do feijão ainda estava inteiro, então eu passei a regá-lo todo dia, na esperança de que crescesse – disse ele.

Olhei de novo para o feijão. Aquele ainda era meu feijãozinho? E o Malfoy vinha cuidando dele durante todo aquele tempo?

- Eu... Venho regando-o no mesmo horário em que nos encontramos naquela vez na esperança de encontrá-la aqui... – porque meu coração acelerou quando ele disse isso? Então ele continuou – me desculpa mesmo Weasley, eu não queria fazê-la chorar. Prometo não deixar mais meu gato se aproximar do seu feijão.

Ok, eu retiro o que disse na última vez. Se eu o achava fofo antes, eu o achei _super-hiper-mega-fofo_ dessa vez. Além de estar com aquele meio sorriso lindo, ele estava ligeiramente corado, deixando muito mais lindo que o normal e me deixando-o com uma vontade imensa de agarrá-lo. E foi o que eu fiz, acredite se quiser.

Ele já estava se virando, pronto para ir embora, quando eu corri até ele e o abracei. Acho que ele não esperava esse tipo de reação da minha parte, porque ficou parado sem se mover por um tempo, até que seus braços também passaram em torno de mim, revidando o abraço.

- Obrigada – disse eu, no pé do ouvido dele.

Ao me afastar um pouco para olhar novamente aquele rosto fofo dele, nossas bocas ficaram tão perto que acabaram por se unir em um delicioso beijo. Eu sentia algo inexplicável dentro de mim durante todo o beijo. E continuei a sentir quando as nossas bocas se separaram para buscar ar. E quando voltaram a se unir não só naquele dia, mas durante todos os dias seguintes àquele, durante todo o tempo em que estivemos juntos e que ainda vamos ficar.

Pois é, essa é a história de como começou o meu namoro com Draco Malfoy. O duro foi contar isso para nossas famílias... Foi meio difícil fazê-los entender que tudo começou por causa do gato dele que havia comido o meu feijão...

**...FIM... **

* * *

**N/A:** Oi! 

Cara, eu sei que essa short está definitivamente podre, mas eu não me controlei, tive que escrevê-la! E sabe da onde veio a idéia? Da minha avó!

Sério, foi assim: eu comecei a criar um pé de feijão, também num surto de infantilidade. Só q o meu gato o comeu. Eu fiquei bolada e plantei outro. Ele já estava bem grandinho, eu cuidava dele com o maior carinho. Então, hoje, eu chego em casa e cadê o feijão? O gato comeu, novamente. Fiquei tão bolada que comecei a chorar. Aí a minha vó, que tava aki em casa hoje, falou: "Nossa, isso poderia até virar história... O gato que comeu o feijão da minha neta..." E, adivinhem, eu parei de chorar na hora e vim correndo pro computador, porque me veio a mente a idéia de fazer uma one-short com essa idéia do feijão e do gato!

Eu sei que o título tá podre, e q a short também, até porque eu acabei de escrever e resolvi postar, mas... De toda forma, uns surtos de vez em quando fazem bem á saúde xD

Ah, e como vcs devem ter notado, a fic parte do pressuposto que Draco já gostava da Gina e que ela já tinha uma meia atração por ele, ok?

Anyway, a short taí, acabei de publicar, espero que vocês gostem e deixem reviews! O link da capa dela tá no meu profile, é só entrar lá para ver!

Bjinhos!

**(¯·..· **Princesa Chi** ·..·´¯) **


End file.
